Rei Akiba
Appearance General Appearance Rei is a 15 year old girl of average height, and an athletic build with unusually muscular legs. She has short brown hair, and ocean blue eyes. The bridge of her nose is slightly crooked due to having been broken and not reset. Her casual clothing consists of a plain color t-shirt, her father’s old leather jacket, and a pair of jeans. Costumed Appearance Her hero costume was clearly inspired by her favorite video game character Chun-Li. It consists of a mid-length jade green qipao, opaque black leggings, and a pair of black mid-calf sneakers. Rei chose this design base upon her admiration of Chun-Li, and for it's practical design. Personality While not shy Rei is not a social butterfly, due to her childhood she does not have much experience with people her own age and can be quite awkward around people. Despite this once she considers a person her friend she is very protective of that person. She is a hard worker, and has a tendency to get mad at people who are slackers. Character Background Rei was born to a middle class family in Tokyo. When she was 2 years old her mother gave birth to her younger brother, and at the age of 3 their mother walked out of them leaving their father to raise 2 young kids. Because of this Rei grew up watching her father work long shifts in order to provide for them. Due to her father’s work schedule the young girl was tasked with caring for her younger a brother, a task which deprived her the ability to socialize with her peers outside of school. Like many kids she grew up idolizing heroes, but there as one hero she idolized more than other, her father. To Rei her father was the greatest hero of all time, a man who sacrificed his own dreams to care for his children. Character Aspects # Determined-Rei is fiercely devoted to achieving her dream, and accomplishing tasks set before her. She can become so focused on success, that failure can cause her to have small panic attacks. # Loyal-She is loyal to those she consider to be friends, and will go out of her way to protect them. # Blunt-Due to her lack of socialization, has a tendency to miss the subtle nuances in a conversation and can be quite blunt. Stat Points Quirk Springboard By flexing her legs, Rei can generate energy around her legs which when released allows her to launch herself in either a horizontal leap or vertical jump. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Knee Braces('''x2): The knee braces are specially designed to reduce impact and strain on the user's legs. When dealing with landings they reduce the damage on the user's legs as leather armor would for impacts. '''Wooden Crook: A five-foot long wooden cane, meant for hooking and pulling. Category:Inactive